SoA:  Never Pay The Reaper With Love Only
by starzn
Summary: Roxanne Lee have grown up in the MC-lifestyle, best friend with Jax Teller,Opie Winston and further in the story Tara Knowles. But what happens when she realizes that she have the love her life right under her nose?
1. Welcome to the show

**I do not own any of the characters from sons of anarchy,they all belong to the great Kurt Sutter. **

_Half sack is not dead,there is no Abel and Tara is together with Ope. I'm sorry but I can't really write baby stuff, sometime in the future maybe. :) _

_This is just a teaser of some sort, I have an idea but I want to know if I should continue or not. _

_PS. This is the first time I ever have publish something that I have wrote, so I know there is some flaws but enjoy! _

* * *

><p><em>Growing up in a world full of bikes,beers and men there was nothing that could shock her anymore because she knew the drill. With a father who's best friends where John Teller, Piney Winston and Clay Morrow and her mother's closest friends where Gemma Teller Morrow and Luann Delaney. Roxanne Lee knew she belonged in this club house,in this word but maybe not in her best friends bed. Oh and by best friend or best friends, she meant the infamous Jax Teller and of course Opie Winston. <em>

''Roxie baby! I could use an extra hand in the office dear!'' I heard Gemma's familiar voice screaming trough the club house, heck I really need to sleep I thought as I walked from Jax's room. I usually wasn't the one to wanna sleep during the day but the last couple of months was taking it's toll on me, my father had heart-issues and my mother thought it was best for him to step down from the club and move to Lodi where they had better medical care for him. And I had been fired from the record store where I had worked since I was 16 years old. ''Hello,earth calls Roxie?'' Gemmas face appeared in front of me, Are you okey,darlin? Yeah,sure I said. But knowing Gemma my whole life,I knew she saw right trough me. Dammit I thought as we heard the roaring sound of Harley's outside, she just gave me one look that said: We're gonna talk about this later. Sometimes I wonder if she know me better than my own mother.

We stepped out of her office to greet the boys but to our surprise they didn't look all to happy arriving at the club. As we stood there, the boys seemed to be going at different directions. Jax headed to the roof as Clay and the others walked to the clubhouse. Tara had now join us as we watched and she tried to get to Opie but Gemma grabbed her arm and shook her head. ''No,not now.'' She gave the biker queen a questioning look but didn't say anything, for someone who's just been accepted to be a members old lady, she quickly picked up that you never argued with Gemma. We all looked at one and other and headed back in,''Hey,Half Sack! come here for a sec'' He stepped out from the back area with a whole lot of whiskey in one hand and beers in the other. He didn't look like your typical biker boy, but he was ready to give all he had just to get his own cut. ''Wanna tell me what's going on here?'' I said with some what worried voice. He knew he couldn't get out of this one, even if he still was a prospect he knew a little more than I. He put the liquor down and scratched his head,''Eh,all I heard was that someone had broken in to CaraCara and stole Luann's tapes and some of the clubs paperwork.'' Everybody knew that CaraCara was Jax's part to deal with, Clay hadn't been happy about dive into the porn industry but whit all the shit with Zobelle, they needed money and guns. ''What?'' Gemma stole the words out of my mouth. Gees someone could at least told me Luann was in trouble! She gave a very mean look towards Half Sack. ''Oh come on Gem, he is just a prospect. He can't know everything here!'' Half Sack gave me a smile. ''Well ladies, I have to get in there, pres won't be happy if I don't deliver the liquor.'' He disappeared and we all just sat in complete silence.

''So, how do we handle this? '' Tara said, you could just tell by her look, that she had no clue what so ever in how we deal with things like this. I was about to say something when Chibs opened up the red wooded doors, '' Roxie,luv we need to get Jax in here'' It wasn't put as a question more like statement. He gave me an hurry up look and I was on my way. As I walked pass John Tellers old bike I was remanded of my old man and the good old days when we had put some ink on his bike or when Jax,Ope and I just foolin' around in school,causing trouble of course. I reached the roof and walked slowly to the blond man sitting there with his own thoughts,memories,fears and dreams. ''Holla there Teller'' I said as I sat next to him, he gave me his famous smirk.

''Hey darlin'' The boys need you down there I said. '' I know.. i just need to put the pieces together.. all the shit that has happened,you know. He said as he put his cigarette behind his ear. ''Don't be so serious Teller,it doesn't suit you.'' Yeah, and what suites me miss Lee? '' Jax and I always had this weird, flirtatious way of talking when we really needed to be serious, I wasn't complaining. I kinda liked it. ''Well if I have to answer , you really should put on a...dress. Yeah a dress whit big fluffy flowers on, it would bring out the bad ass biker in ya!'' I tried not to laugh but failed miserably. '' A dress? Your one crazy woman,you know that right?'' He wrapped an arm around me as we walked down from the roof. I just smiled and said '' You should try one, think pink whit girly stuff on it and it has your name written all over it dear!'' Gemma and Tara gave us an WTF look as we finally came to the bar. Jax gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and gave Tara a hug before he stepped in to church.

''So this CaraCara problem,how do we deal whit it Jax ? all the members had their looks hooked on the V.p and the president as Clay tried to figure out what to do whit this shit.

'' Didn't Luann have concurrents, you know that..what's his name'' Half Sack tried to remember that bastards name. '' Yeah,that guy with nerdy glasses'' Everyone turned to Juice. ''What, we even smacked him with a baseball bat,come on you know. He looked like a nerdy version of.. hell I don't know''

**Meanwhile at the bar:**

Gemma took a long draw at her cigarette and sat across me and Tara at the little table at door.

''Is he okay?'' Tara asked softly, not knowing what to do with this silence. '' Yeah, he'll be alright. He's a Teller.'' I said as Gemma passed on her cigarette to me. We always shared a smoke when we didn't know what to do or say. This was Tara's introduction to the waiting that could go on for hours,to the fear of retaliation or even worse. If they were going to do something that could locked them away forever. Opie had just gotten out of it when he met Tara, He was so happy that someone like her was interested in him and wanted to be a part of his life. She was a sweet girl and with a medical background like hers, she fitted in when Gemma or I couldn't patch the boys up. I was happy for them, Tara had grown to be a part of this crazy family. And I needed a girl in my own age to talk to sometimes.

''Anyone want coffee?'' Gemma put me out of my thinking and poured a cup to her and Tara. ''Roxie,do you want some?'' Hell girl,you are up in the space again ? I just laughed at her comment and took a cup.

''Is it always like this,the waiting, calm before the storm so to speak?'' Tara looked down at her coffee cup and put the blanket upon her knees.

Gemma and I just nodded, not wanting to tell the truth, not wanting to scare her away. She had been good to Opie and we couldn't just throw that in the trash can.

The clock on the wall showed that they had been in there for a good two hours, a meeting usually ended when it had passed around that time.

**Chapel: **

Jax put his cigarette down in the ashes and took his hands on his head.

''Even if it's the son of a bitch we think it is, we need some one who he don't recognize..like a girl or two who can fight really fuckin' good.'' Tig blurred out with a big smile upon his face. He was the weirdo, or psycho if you wanted to be nice.

''Nah,man don't even think about it. Roxanne ?'' Jax smirked along with his brothers,Everyone knew she would do anything for the club,the family. But dressed up as as a porn star?

''I guess we have to pay Georgie a visit'' Jax said as Clay took the hammer and said: Make sure she get all the goody stuff and all the papers of the club and if she could get her little hands on his money..''

''Yeah,yeah.. we just need to convince her..'' Jax already thinking of ways to get her along with this idea.

''Hell,Jackie boy! We are in for a show,brother!'' Chibs almost falling over in his chair.

Jax just laughed and smack his long time friend in the head. ''Hey!'' the Scotsman said.

The doors flew open and the cut wearing men took their usually seats in the bar,''Well who do we got here, is in it the brunette-mafia of tree beautiful lady's?'' Chibs screamed out as he had his eyes of the tree women in front of him,he gave a goofy smile and walked to a crow-eater at the end of the bar.

Jax stood sat at the bar, thinking of how he was going to lurk Roxanne into this,seeing her sittin' there with his mother slowly guided him into other thoughts. She gave him a; Are you okay look and took a sip out of her beer.

_How in the world could he convince his best friend in the whole besides Op into this mess.. _

_He lighted another cigarette,took a draw and looked at his club,his family. _


	2. We're all stars now in the dope show

**I do not own any of the characters from sons of anarchy,they all belong to the great Kurt Sutter. **

_So here is the first real chapter of my little story. I forgot to mention that this is set during season 2 and nothing will happened to Luann,she is alive and kickin' in this story._

_Thanks for the responded I got at the previous one,subscriptions and reviews are always welcome!:) I know there will be some spelling wrongs here and there but english is not my first __language__ and I try the best I can! _

_Enjoy :) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>''He lighted another cigarette,took a draw and looked at his club,his family.''<strong>_

''Hey,bro me and Tara are headed home, she's been through enough for the day and I think..are you alright with all this porn shit? hah'' He took the empty seat next to Jax.

Opie knew that Jax and Roxanne had somethin' going on, he had seen it for years but never said anything. It wasn't his place to interfere with his best friend's feelings. Even though he couldn't help but to tease them about it every time he got the chance.

''Yeah,you probably right.. she's looking a little tired over there. Hit the sack,eh? Hell bro,all this porn shit, didn't know what I was leading us into.. man I don't know how to convince our little lady over there'' Jax said to his most trusted friend. He gave a glance over to Roxanne,who was now talking to Tara and Cherry.

Ope gave him an understanding look, ''You know I think that's a hard nut to crack my friend'' Jax stared laughing at his comment but he knew Ope was right. This was going to be hard.

''You did it for the club,it was the best money source at that time, Just use your words carefully man or you will end up like Amy McGraw'' Opie said smiling, Before Jax could answer Tara putted her arms around Opie's waist, a signal that it was time to head home.

''Ope,babe we really should go home, I need to get up early tomorrow. Fixing papers at the hospital, or is he needed here?''

'' Nah, just take this brother home and lay him to bed.'' Jax said smirking, Tara didn't like to talk about what she and Opie did behind close doors and he knew it.

''Don't be so shy, I know very well what you do darlin' '' Tara hide her face in Opie's chest and said: '' You are soo dead Jax!''

With that embarrassing moment for Tara, she and Opie walked out of the club house.

''See you tomorrow, Tara!'' Me and Cherry shouted at the same time. ''They look so cute, don't they? I just hope me and Half Sack making it trough and stay strong together, you know...Like Gemma and Clay..'' I gave her an big bear hug and hold her like that for some time. Sure,she was as new as Tara at this but I got a soft spot for the younger girl who clearly loved Half Sack more then anything.

''Whh,what's up with those two?'' Juice asked as Half Sack poured some shots behind the bar, he got all in worrying mode and walked straight towards me and Cherry.

''Is everything alright, has something happed? He asked his girlfriend. ''No,baby just sharing some love. I feel a bit tired'' she said with a blink in her eye.

I shook my head. Young love.

Half Sack got a huge smile on his face and corrected his pants. ''Hey,me and Cherry are going to.. bed'' Everyone broke out in laughter, Clay nodded at his way ''Have fun half nut''

Cherry and Half Sack literally ran to the back area where Half Sack had his stuff.

It wasn't so crowded as it usually would be at a Samcrow party but I figure that people had left early because it was Monday and it had been a long day or that they had fallen flat on the floor like Bobby.

As I walked around to find some cigarettes, I felt a set of eyes watching me from behind.

''Didn't Gemma teach you that it's not nice to stare at girls,Jackson?'' He hated when some one was using his full name, only his mother and Roxanne could get away by calling him that.

Ah fuck it he thought as she came closer, he needed to tell her about the whole ''dress up and be a porn-star for a day thing.''

''What, it's nothin' wrong to check out that ink you have on your lower back,you putted yourself in this situation darlin' '' He flashed his signature smirk.

''Oh shut up Teller! For your information, it was you who suggested that spot for the ink and now I finally figure out why.'' I took every opportunity to tease him because it was our thing to tease each other.

''Any how, I really need to talk to you. In my room, Want one?'' He said as we walked to his room,offering one of his smokes.

What have I done now, I thought while I took the cigarette and sat down at his oh so comfy bed.

''Roxanne...'' Oh shit, he has to be really serious. I looked down at his white nike sneakers, he had worn them as long as I could remember, not really biker shoes but they looked cool.

''Don't get mad or anything, just listen on what I have to say..Okay?''

''Spit it out Teller, I won't interrupt'' What the fuck had he done now? What have I done? I had milion thoughts running through my head as he smiled down at me.

''Don't worry, you haven't done anything. I need you to do a favor for the club.. ''

''Anything'' I simply said.

''Wait a sec Roxy.. You know someone broke into CaraCara,right? I nodded. Well we kinda know who did it and we need your help with this... '' Why was it so hard for him to just tell her this? Was he afraid that she could get hurt? Of course, he had been protective of her since the two of them learned how to walk.

''That Georgie guy ? idiot..'' Roxy just listen. Dammit, Well we need you to dress up as an porn-star,get in his office,work him a little,pretend to be lookin' for work,knock him down,take our stuff and steal some money.

It sounded so much better in his head when he had gone over it in his mind earlier but there he had put the cards on the table.

''WHAAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?'' I said almost falling over in the bed.

''You are asking me to be dressed up as a fuckin' porn-star? last time I cheeked we had sweetbutts and crow-eaters, who are more then willing to portray a porn-star. You're kidding me right? Ask the blonde's,Lyla or Ima they fuckin work at CaraCara!''

''Nope,dead serious. Come on Roxy, They can't fight like you, they will worrying about breakin' their nails and other girl shit. Come on, for the club. We need the income that CaraCara provide us, Luann need her tapes. Fuck, if Zoebelle get his nose in this.. it would be the end Roxy.. '' He sat down in his chair, putting the cigarette in his mouth and waited for my answer. He looked tired, worried. I knew that I had to do this, for the sake of this club. After all this was my family.

I leaned against the window,looking out at the bikes. ''I will do it.. '' A smile appeared on his face. ''Ahh.. not so fast Jackson, I do it with 2 conditions..'' I saw how relived he looked getting up but when he heard the rest of what I was saying, he changed to a face expression I hadn't seen since high school. He was nervous. Jax Teller was never nervous when girls said this little words,never.

''What do you have in mind?'' He quickly became all confident again.

''First..Gemma.''

''Gemma?'' He asked, not surprised but still his mother at the Mecca of porn-stars?

''She knows how to pull the trigger,besides I need a get away car don't I ? I don't wanna put Tara or Cherry trough this kind of shit,not yet. ''

Jax agreed, His mother knew her way around a gun and wasn't afraid of using it.

''And the other one?'' His voice more curious this time.

''Well.. remember when you promise that you would pay for a whole day at the funfair thing ?''

''Hahah,that was like 5 years ago? Alright,if that's what you want. Let's have a day at the funfair,darlin' '' He couldn't believe that she would remember that, He had forgotten it a long time ago but Roxy was like a kid at funfair's and it was good to see her smile like a 10 year old child.

A loud knock caught us from the conversation;

'' Jax,Roxy ? We heard a scream from here, Everything alright ?''

Jax was ready to getting up and open but I stopped him,'' Let's fuck with his head a little?'' A naughty smile formed on both of our faces.

Juice's voice asked concerned. He wasn't really a people's person but he was a good kid who cared about others in his own way. And sometimes we just had to fuck with his head, and the priceless face he made when he realized we were just foolin' around made it even funnier.

''Hello, are you alive in there'' He called from outside the door.

''Shh.. What should we do?''

Jax started to chuckle and making nosies.. '' Na ah,Jax you pervert!'' I whisper and smacked him in the arm.

''What was that for? Come on, lighten up a little. It was your idea that we should fuck with his head'' He's lips now forming into a pouting, the only thing he knew that I hated when people did. Oh and the puppy eye's. Can't stand them.

''Alright,alright.. ''

''Ahh,Jax!'' '' Roxy,baby don't tease me.. ah fuck''

Jucie still stood outside with his ear near the door.

''Hey,man what you doing? Sounds like a fuckin' humping-fiesta in there'' Tig now also had his ear against Jax door.

''Yeah, heard some screaming in there so I went to see..''

''Can I join in on the fun,pretty please?'' Tig shoved Jucie away and shouted trough the door.

We just sat on the floor,laughing our asses of at Tig's question.

''Poor Tigger'' I said wiping a tear from my eye.


	3. Kick in the teeth

**I do not own any of the characters from sons of anarchy,they all belong to the great Kurt Sutter. **

**Warning: may contain words of an sexualnature,swearing and violence**.

**_Lyrics for ''Roxanne'' belongs to Sting/The Police. _**

**_I'm so happy that so many of you are subscribing and the responds I got. Wasn't expecting that at all so very happy about that! _**

**_Here is chapter 3, It's a bit sucky but I had to rewrite it a couple of times.  
><em>**

**_Hope you like it ! :) _**

**_**''Poor Tigger'' I said wiping a tear from my eye. **_**

Juice gave his perverted friend a disgusting look, ''You are sick, you know that?''

''What,come on, tell me that you never had thought about hitting it with Roxy?''

''Dude she is like my sister!''

''Yeah, you are right.. but it would have been interesting..you know. ''

Tig flashed a psycho-like smile at Juice and he simply shook his head.

**Jax room:**

'' You sure about this dressed up thing?''

Jax could go from foolin' around one second and next he could be sharp as a knife.

''Jax, you know I will do anything to help the club. Anything. But who came up with this stupid idea anyway?'' I said as I jumped on his bed,making sure my favorite pillow was in it's place.

''How's Luann taking it?''

He raised his eyebrow, ''Like Luann usually does, screamed at Bobby and freaked out.''

Jax and I had been sharing his bed for a while, We used to do that a lot in high school when all the shit had been going on. When John died, we spent hours awake in this very room just talking about everything.

The others just assumed we were having' sex and didn't bother us at that time but to be honest, we never had been driving down that road. Sure we had been very close to but...

Jax chuckle, ''You really wanna know?''

''Yeah, Mr I know it all. Tell me so I could kick his sorry little ass!''

''Really.. You haven't figured that one out? Thought you were smarter than that Miss Lee ''

''Tell me it wasn't you? ''

I clinched my fist and was about to hit him in the face when..

''Ahh got ya!'' Jax wrestled me down in the bed and started to tickle me.

He was now on top of me so he had my waist between his legs. Not a bad view I thought as I looked up at his smiling face.

He suddenly stopped to tickle me laid beside me, staring up to the ceiling.

''Turn the light's out?'' I asked and began to buckle up my black worn out jeans.

He didn't move his eyes from the ceiling as I stripped down into my t-shirt and panties, but I could feel his gaze over my tattooed body.

''Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light,those days are over  
>You don't have to sell your body to the night..''<p>

He began humming my mother's favorite song,she loved that song so much that I was named after it. I have heard it so many times that I couldn't stand the beginning of the song.

He knew that Roxanne hated that song, he could understand why but it was way too funny when she did her ''angry face'' Heck,she looked rather cute when she did that Jax thought to himself as he hummed the famous intro.

''For fuck sake Jax!'' I could hear him laugh under the covers.

The room went black and I tried to find my way over the pile of clothes, biker-magazines and other crap laying around in the room.

And boy did the cold bed hit me like a slap in the face.

I felt Jax arm searching my waist and pulling him self closer to me.

''Jax..''

''It was Tig.''

''Good, then I don't have to kick you're little ass and have to explain it to that fierce mother of yours.''

''Yeah..'' He sounded sleepy. It had been a long day for the prince of Charming, so I got that he was tired.

''Jax..''

''Shh..Sleep.''

I felt his breath on my shoulder and his body became heavier beside me. With that,both of us drifted away in la-la land.

* * *

><p>I crawled around in bed,trying to reach Jax but the bed was empty.<p>

''10.39, shit..''

I found my clothes and headed down stairs.

**In Church:**

''So.. can we handle this porn shit ? '' Bobby said looking around at his brothers. He had been handling CaraCara's economy and was worried,not about the papers or the tapes but for Luann. Late night's at the office meant he and Luann could do their own thing without being interrupted. It was bad enough anyway, Luann being Otto's old lady and all.

'' Jax, did you get the little lady on board?'' Chibs said smiling. The others was now very curious about what their V.p had to say.

Jax saw the look in his brother's eyes, they just wanted to see Roxy all dolled up. Nothin' wrong with that but he thought as he dragged out the answer as long as possible.

He looked down in the floor, wanting them to believe he had bad new's comin' their way.

''Come on Jax, she's on board or not?'' Clay getting slightly irritated.

He lifted his head up from the floor,''Yeaah...''

They all got big similes upon their faces.. ''But..''

''What?'' Tig,putting his hand to his face.

''Well.. She wants Gemma to help, get away car and shit.''

''You okay with this pres?'' Juice cleared his throat.

Clay stared at the young member.

'' If that's what Roxy wants.. then we have to give it to her.. Gotta clear this shit out,alright? I want Jax,Tig and Chibs down at the scumbag's studio,if something happens.''

Jax,Tig and Chibs all nodded at Clay's order.

''Something else that needs to be putted out on the table?'' Clay now relaxed in his chair, not knowing how he would brake the news to Gemma, that she would act in this shitty idea.

The boy's chatted away for a while before they appeared in the automobile shop.

''Hey sweetheart, heard that you're gonna appear in the next big adult theme movie,biker chick's is the shit''

''Haha,very funny old man! Piney pulled me in for a hug.

He had been up in the cabin for some time doing his usually drinking crusade. He was like a dad to me that old fool. Being there when my own wasn't.

''You smell like whiskey and jelly .'' I said while the others came out from the chapel.

''You smell like a porn star,honey. Yeah, Maybe we should rename you..Roxy Foxy ? hu?''

''Tig, you're a fuckin' pervert, you know that? And don't give me the freaky smile of yours! I know this was your idea!'' Tig's eyes now moving from me to Jax, who's shrug his shoulders smiling at the whole thing. He knew Roxy would kick his ass.

'' Jax, you tell this girl everything,brother?''

'' It's not that hard figuring out it was you,psycho.'' I smacked him in the head, making sure everyone laughed at the St. of arms.

''Cheers to that!'' Piney lifted his glass and took a sip.

**Gemma's office:**

''Hey Baby'' Gemma looked up from her pile of paperwork in front of her.

Clay saw down at his wife with an unsorted look.

''Something wrong sweetheart?'' Now getting up from her chair.

''Roxy is going to help us with this Georgie guy.. She wanted your help, get away car... you know..''

''Sure,babe anything for the family.'' Gemma's main priority was her family, she could take a bullet for them if she had to.

That was easy to convince her he thought while Gemma packed her things in her bag. She closed the doors behind him and said: '' And what are we supposed to do with this Georgie?'' Gemma smirked at her husband,'' Just kick him down a little,you know steal somethings..It was a long time ago you were on this kind of action, right?''

''Not really,babe..'' Gemma kissed his cheek,leaving him questioning where he stood.

''Dammit, that woman is gonna kill me one of these days.''

* * *

><p>Jax,Chibs and Tig stood ready at the end of the bar, Gemma had her feet ready at the pedals of her black car, now it was up to me to get my ass out.<p>

I had putted on a tight white tank top, my favorite pare of leather pants and my worn out boots. Hell, I didn't wanna look like a slut because I ain't one I thought on my way down the to the bar. My tattooed arms looked pretty hot in this while the sun shined from the windows.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I reached the bar, especially Lyla and Ima's judgmental looks.

''Hey Jax,why can't we do this for the club? I mean, we know how to make boys happy.'' Ima said tossing around with her blond hair, showing the extensions underneath. It wasn't even the right color,I chuckled to myself looking at Cherry,who seemed to understand the funny part. She blinked at me and gave me a smile.

''Yeah, you don't wanna waste your time with her, does she even know how to please you?'' Lyla said coming closer to me,examining me from head to toe. I was about to bitch slap her when Jax came. '' Knock it of ! fuck, come on Roxy.''

''Ya ain't got the balls that all.'' Chibs said dragging Lyla to the couch.

Ima snapped at my direction. '' I'm not done with you!''

I really wanted to do what I had done with Amy McGraw, hitting her right in the face and knock some teeth's out. Wonder how pretty she would look at the movie sessions, make up can't cover everything.

''Roxy, be careful!'' Opie looked up the hood of a car.

''Always,Winston. Tell Tara I met her when her shift is over! ''

He smiled at me, as he dived under the hood again.

''We better get going, Roxy'' Jax voice snapped me out of the Ima crap. ''Don't care about those two, too desperate and too vain,darlin.''

The boys got up on their Harley's and droved away to Georgie's studio, making sure Zoebell didn't have some kind of deal with the glass wearing bastard.

''Ready Queen?'' I said as I jumped in Gemma's car. She loaded her gun,''Always,honey.''

She looked down at my tank top,took it and tore it apart, making sure I was showing my cleavage.

''Gem?''

''What? You gonna need those two, believe me. Gotta show what god gave you,babe. Besides, I think you could show of your little tat over there.'' She said referring to the star on my chest.

''Let's go and kick some porn producers ass!'' We both smiled as we pulled out the drive way of Teller-Morrow automobile service.

* * *

><p><strong>At Georgie's studio<strong>:

Jax had his eyes on the drive way as he saw his mother's car pull up. ''Hey,guys!'' Jax shouted at his two brother's.

'' How should we do this,V.p?'' Chibs getting excited, Tig grabbed his gun.'' Put the gun down, don't wanna start a war here on main street?'' Jax shook his head, ''Clay said we had to lay low, alright? Just act like you're cursing around or something. If there is something suspicions,handle it discrete. Not wanna have the ATF stormin' into the porn-set. Got it?''

''Yeah,man'' Tig said looking after Roxy.

''Ah brother,look at her.. didn't know she had a tattoo on her chest,man.''

Chibs said smirking, knowing Jax liked Roxy a bit more then he admitted. Hitting Jax on the arm as they watched Roxy go inside.

''Here' we go.''

Gemma watched closely as Roxy walked into Georgie's studio. She had nothing but love for that girl, how she defended herself, much like Gemma herself did in the early days.

Sure,she still did but it wasn't the same. If anyone should have the crown after her,it was Roxanne.

I took a deep breath before heading in, not knowing what to expect. I corrected my top and got inside. God this place smelled sex and strong female perfume, not the good kind.

Seeing the other girl's, I felt like an outcast. Long,slimmed down to the bones, ten ton's of make up on their small faces. I tried not to look so much at them. Instead my eyes wandered around the reception-area, half naked people everywhere and some other gross pictures.

''Hello, you're new here ?'' A red headed girl asked. She flashed her fake eyelashes so fast that I thought they were going to falling off.

''Yeah.. My name is Ann.'' Not wanting to use my real name,in case the police would come and pay a visit.

''Cool,my name is Nicole. You have a meeting with Georgie?''

Fuck, I had too book a meeting?

''Erhm.. Yes, Excuse me one second.''

''Sure.'' She said giving me an smile.

I walked outside and jogged to Gemma's car.

''That went fast,man. Wonder if she's that fast in b...''

''Shut up,Tig.'' Jax glanced at the man beside him. Chibs just standing there, trying to figure out what was going to happen next.

Gemma opened her door,''Something wrong?''

''Had to book meeting's whit this bastard.''

''Shit.''

''Yeah, You have the prepay with you?''

''Always, dear.'' She got the phone from her purse.

''Call this number,pose as my agent. Say my name is Ann and it's very urgent that I get a job,that I have a sick kid or something .'' I handed her a piece of paper that I grabbed on the way out.

''Tell the boys to get all the girl's out while I'm in there, not want to break their nose or cause trouble with the vain ones .'' I laughed at my own comment, Gemma knowing exactly what I meant.

''How do I know you're in?'' Gemma wrote in the phone number on the prepay.

''You'll notice..'' I said smirking,kissing her cheek.

''That's my girl. Now get your ass in there!''

Jax,Chibs and Tig all watched as Roxanne walked in once again, not sure what she would do. All they could do was wait.

''Hello, is this George Caruso's office?''

''Yes,This is Caruso's office,how may I help you?

''You do produce adult films and such?

''Yes we do miss.''

''Well,I have an actresses, who are in desperate need of an job. She has a very sick child and it's very important that she get all the money she could before they operate on her little girl.''

Gemma didn't know what else to say so she hoped that the receptionist would be as stupid as some of those girl were.

''Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well I could book in a time now, if that's alright with you?''

Gemma smiled,oh those porn-girls. Even Jucie had more brain than those pumped up Barbie's.

''That would have been nice, Thank you. I think she's already in you office.''

''I just need her name and what's her specialty is,miss.''

Specialty? Lord..this was even worse then

''Her name is Ann Crow and her specialty is.. kickin' ass.''

''Well thank you miss and good luck with your work.''

She laughed and once again wrote down a number on the prepay.

* * *

><p>I sat next to redhead Nicole,who's was filling some sort of papers out.<p>

Then a tall dark guy walked out of what seemed to be the office of Caruso,

''Ann Crow, you're next in to talk to .''

Ann Crow? Gemma's ideal surname. Great.

''Nervous?'' Nicole asked, correcting her mini skirt.

''Nah,not really.''

The dark guy came once again,

''You're Ann? Mr. Caruso are expecting you.''He disappeared into another room. I saw my chance, walking up from my seat, ''You better run away,Nicole. Make sure you scream.''

''What?'' She said in shock. '' I got a knife in my pocket and I'm not afraid to use it. You don't want to work here, that asshole in there is a total scumbag.'' All the other girls were also in shock, I couldn't blame them but I had a job to do here.

''Now, you do as I say, okay?''

She nodded.

''Run out and cry,scream or what ever. Okay?''

She ran out the door,leaving me with 3 terrified girls.

''Don't say a word.''

They kept their mouths shut as I found my way to Georgie's office.

It didn't take long for the boys to shove out the remaining girls.

''Roxy, you okay?''

''Shh.. Jax get the hell out of here!''

He gave me one look and got out.

''She's okay in there,babe?'' Jax nodded at his mother,lighting a cigarette to calm his nerves down.

I knocked gently at the door. Making sure that the tall guy was out of sight.

''Yes,You may come in.''

'' I was looking for a job,My agent sent me here.''

''Yes, Ann Crow? Whoa, she didn't say that you where covered in tattoos but I think we could work out a deal for you, miss Crow.''

I gave him my most faked smile ever.

''So.. I get the job?'' I blinked with my eyes.

''Well.. maybe if you come over here and we'll see what we can do..''

I felt disgusted but I had to for the club. I was so gonna kick all the boy's asses after this.

I sat in his lap,trying not to look at him, he whispered some gross stuff in my ear and that was it.

I flipped over and took up my knife, holding it against his neck.

''Well Georgie-boy, Haven't the good people in Charming said that you don't mess with Samcro? I know that you stole Luann's tapes,club papers and correct me if I'm wrong, You have a deal with Zoebelle?

He was now spitting in my face,bad choice for him.

''I'm not saying a thing to you,bikerwhore!''

Idiot, I thought as I tackled him on the floor.

''So,You don't mind if I take this?'' Holding up his laptop over his aquarium, I kinda let it slip away from my hand landing in the sand with dead fishes.

''You fuckin' idiot!'' He screamed running straight to the door. What he didn't know was that Jax had locked the door into the room where his supposedly bodyguard where and no one could help him. No one, poor Georgie. I thought as I walked over to him, hitting him in the head with a ''Best adult theme movie of the year.'' statue. Idiot.

''What are you going to do? Kill me?''

''Ah, no not really. Really want to tough but I don't wanna end up in jail for killing a scumbag like you. I said while I kicked his ribs.

The place was in total mess,blood all over. My white tank top now sporting a light shade of red here and there, deciding I had enough of this idiot and not really wanted to fight anymore. I clinched my fist one last time, hitting him real hard in the nose.

''Now there Mr Georgie, I want you to leave Charming. Go far far away and don't ever go near Luann or her girls again,Understand?''

''You think I'm scared of a girl?''

''Apparently,You are a little wet around your pants'' He looked around himself,realizing he was sittin' in his own piss.

''Sorry but I have to leave, nice to meet you, oh and if you don't do as I told you, you'll be the one with the baseball bat in your ass.''


	4. Note

**Hi!**

** I just wanted to say that I don't have any new chapters on this story at the moment, getting nowhere with it right now. I know I have not written many chapters or so ... But I have another one that I have been working on for a long time that I'm more pleased with, Please send a pm so I know that somebody is willing/interested in reading. Of course it's a Sons of Anarchy story! What else ;)**

**/ / S.**


End file.
